


She was the one.

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu week 2017 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Sad, idk what to tag this, like in all my fics, okikagu week 2017, screaming Hijikata, supportive Gintoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: What if this wasn't for them? What if they weren't ready? What if regret was the only thing on their mind?





	She was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA THIS IS THE FIRST PROMPT FOR OKIKAGU WEEK!! Excited much? Anyway I wasn't feeling up angst too much sO this is a little different! I hope you all enjoy tho! 
> 
> Okikagu week day 1 : Breaking up.

If anyone had asked Sougo who he thought he'd spend the rest of his days with, he wouldn't have hesitated by naming you his sister. But she had left him behind like everyone in his life.

After the day of her death, he was convinced he would never find anyone as emotionally close to him as she was. He thought he would never love someone as much.

But then Kagura came unexpectedly in his life with a punch in the face. Literally. They threw so much at each other and they hated each other for the longest time. Who could have guessed that they would end up getting married?

Gintoki will tell you he called it. Hijikata, on the other hand, will describe the day they started dating the most shocking of his life. Never had he seen it coming.

But now Hijikata thought they fit each other perfectly. He would even go as far as saying they were cute together. Or that they were monsters together. They always fought, but they insisted on saying that this was their way of dating.

Everyone went along with it. Everyone was happy for them. Everyone was excited for the wedding.

Everyone but Kagura and Sougo.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Kagura threw her flowers in the wall under Gintoki's alerted eyes.

"Indeed, what the fuck are you doing?" He all but agreed, shocked at her behaviour.

"I don't want to get married! I don't wanna do this!" Gintoki gasped and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"What do you mean? You don't want to marry Sougo?" She hesitated for a few seconds and then shook her head.

"I love him! I really do! But I'm not ready, I can't do this." Gintoki let go of Kagura and smiled softly.

"It's okay, no one's in a hurry. Go talk to him." Kagura was grateful for her father figure and how understanding he was. She muttered a small thank you and grabbed the hem of her dress before running out to her boyfriend's room.

* * *

 

"Sougo just calm down!"

"I can't freaking do this Hijikata! Why did I even ask her to marry me?" The only thing that could he heard from inside the room were Sougo and Hijikata's voices screaming at each other. "What am I going to do?" He groaned loudly and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"It's too late to back off now, you know that." Hijikata put his hand on Sougo's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. Sougo only rejected him and dramatically put his face in his hands.

A knock on the door stirred him out of his breakdown and Hijikata hurried to the door only to be faced with the bride. "Kagura? What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!" He all but tried to whisper, but it was in vain as Sougo was already running to the door.

"We gotta talk." They both said at the same time, Hijikata forgotten as he slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

"You start." They once again told each other. Kagura put her hands up in defeat and started her confession.

"Sougo, I- I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I love you! I love you so much, but I can't marry you, I'm not ready." She hanged her head low, staring at the floor. It looked so much more interesting than the look in Sougo's eyes. "Just break up with me."

She felt heavy tears threatening to fall, but she did her best to not show it.

"Okay. Let's break up then. Maybe we're not meant to get married..." His voice didn't seem shaken up. It was monotone, borderline bored. It was too much for her and she let the flow of tears cascade down her cheeks.

He grabbed her chin and brought her head up again. Seeing her in tears wasn't something that happened often. But it broke his heart in a million pieces. He wanted to hug her and fix what was wrong with her and tell her everything was going to be okay. And so he did.

"It's okay. We can stay as a normal couple, right? No need to get married." He smiled as he saw the look in her eyes change. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and punched him in the chest.

"You're so mean! I thought you were really breaking up with me!" They laughed together. That's what made their relationship so special. Even through the toughest challenges, they could still laugh together. It proved their chemistry and their undeniable love.

Sougo brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand up and down her back and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Let's run away together, yeah?" And she rapidly nodded her head.

Sougo grabbed her hand and together, under Gintoki's cheering and Hijikata's screaming, they ran out of the church to live as a free couple.

Sougo really had found the one and he thanked his sister everyday for sending her the devil that Kagura was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooow was it? xox
> 
> Tumblr: fruitpunchsamu-rai  
> Twitted: oikawasalien


End file.
